Unconditional Love
by xxXAlwaysandForeverXxx
Summary: When a young girl arrives in Mystic Falls and befriends the gang, nobody ever had any suspicions. Least of all that said girl shouldn't even be born yet or that she was the daughter of their greatest enemy. So the question is: Why is she here?
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello everyone! I normally only read fanfiction but this idea popped in my head so I decided to give it a shot. This is my first story here on fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. I haven't got a beta so all mistakes are mine. **

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries' or 'The Originals'.  
**

**So without further ado.. Here's the prologue.**

_Chicago, 2028  
_

_"I don't know if I can do this dad."_

_"Of course you can do this sweetheart."_

_"But what if they don't like me or think I'm weird?" I looked over at my father from the passenger seat with a questioning look. He sighed and rolled his eyes at me; something my aunt and I would usually do at him._

_"No one will think you're weird. And you still have Claire so don't be so pessimistic. It's only high school."_

_"It's only high school." I mocked. "Well you've never been in high school."_

_"Neither have you."_

_I didn't know an answer to that so I turned away from him, crossed my arms in front of my chest and pouted._

_"Why do I even have to go to high school? Why can I not just continue to be home schooled?"_

_He sighed again and said:"We have been over this a thousand times. Being around people is good for you."_

_"But I'm around people at home." I retorted._

_"Other than your family, Claire and Ava I mean."_

_"But dad..Please?" I pleaded._

_He turned in his seat and so did I. He took my hands in his and with his other, free hand he lightly touched my cheek like he always did when he's comforting me. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed this father-daughter moment. When I opened them again and gazed up into my father's eyes he was smiling at me fondly._

_"You are the strongest and bravest person I know. You've struggled with far greater things than something as mundane as high school. You're a Mikaelson. Suck it up."_

_I had to laugh at that. That sentence had kind of become our inside joke. But when I looked up into his face and saw his serious expression I stopped. Instead I flung myself at him and hugged him tightly. Instantly his arms came around me and he hugged me back._

_"I love you daddy." I whispered._

_"I love you too, sweetheart."_

_After a few minutes I slowly pulled back and looked out of the car window at the place where I would spend 7 hour of my day from now on. I bit my lip something I always did when I was nervous._

_"You'll get through this. We'll get through this. Together."_

_"Together."_

oOo

Mystic Falls, 2013

I stood in the parking lot and bit my lip. I looked up at the big brick building that looked so terrifying to me. In moments like this I always wished Claire was there with me. I couldn't help the small smile. That I was still scared of high school, even after all those years. I gazed around at all the other students that were exiting their cars, rushing into the school building or talking to their friends. I searched for one group of friends in particular but couldn't spot them.

I started noticing that some students were looking at me curiously. Nervously I fiddled around with the strap of my bag.

'I should have started school in the beginning of the semester not in the middle of the school year.' I thought to myself.

"Can I help you with something?"

I startled and turned around. For a moment I was completely shocked. 'She looks exactly like Kat' I thought as I studied the girl in front of me. I had seen her a few times but only from far away. Seeing her now so closely was something completely different. She looked at me questioningly but I didn't know why. Then I realised that she must have asked me a question.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"I asked if you needed some help. You looked kind of lost." She said not unkindly.

"Whatever could have given you that impression?" I asked sarcastically.

She laughed at me and again I found myself shocked at the resemblance. They even laughed the same.

"So can I be of any help?" She asked me again.

"Well" I said "I have to go to the secretary office but I have no clue where that is."

"No problem I have history in that wing. I'll show you where that is."

"Thank you." I said with a grateful smile.

"No problem. I'm Elena by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Elena. I'm Caitlin."

**A/N Sooooo what did you think? Love it or hate it? Tell me if you want me to post the first chapter, it's already written.**

**Please don't forget to favourite, follow, review and all that jazz :)**

**Until next time..**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! Yes I'm here with another update can you believe it? Please don't expect quick updates like this in the future. I'm a really slow writer sorry :/**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed, favourited and followed this story!  
****I haven't got a beta so all mistakes are mine. **

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries' or 'The Originals'.**

Chapter 1

Like she had said, Elena showed me the secretary office. On our way there we didn't talk much. She only asked me why I was in Mystic Falls and if I knew anyone there. I told her that I was new to town because my family had had to move and that I didn't know anyone. I didn't feel like asking her a lot of questions because I already knew the answers to all of them. But to keep up appearances I asked her about her friends and she told me about Bonnie, Caroline and Matt. Then we arrived at the secretary office and I thanked her for helping me and then we went our separate ways.

Now I was here in the history classroom unpacking my books, when Elena and Bonnie came in. I looked up and saw Elena smiling at me. She came over to where I was sitting and sat in the chair next to mine and Bonnie in the one next to her.

"Bonnie this is Caitlin. She's new." Elena introduced us.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey."

"So you're in the same grade as us then? Funny you seem kind of younger." Elena asked while unpacking her books.

"Yeah actually I am a grade under you, but in history and also some other subjects I'm in the senior classes because I already had certain stuff."

'And I was there when most of it happened.' I silently added.

"Cool. Let me take a look at your time table." I rummaged through my bag until I found the little piece of paper. I passed it over to Elena and she glanced at it for a moment.

"Okay so we have English, history and French together." She said smiling at me.

I wanted to say something but in that moment I saw the smile on Elena's face disappear and instead she narrowed her eyes. I turned around on my stool and saw Rebekah standing at the front of the class room talking to April Young. As if sensing our eyes on her she looked over and our gazes locked. I quickly looked away. Thankfully neither Elena nor Bonnie seemed to have noticed it.

"Elena just ignore her. She isn't even worth the time you spend loathing her." Bonnie said.

"I can't Bonnie. I just hate her so much."

"Why do you hate her so much?" I asked inquisitively.

"She was interested in Elena's boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend and she tried to break them up." Bonnie explained for her.

"It's not just that. She's just never liked me and she let me know that."

"It's not very nice to talk bad behind people's backs Elena. Haven't your parents taught you any manners?" I heard an accented voice say behind my back.

Elena gritted her teeth and looked at Rebekah with hatred.

Rebekah pointed her index finger at me and said: "I haven't seen your face around here before. You must be new."

I brought out a small "Yeah..." I didn't really know what else to say. What does one do if one meets their aunt in school, but their aunt hasn't got a clue that they're your aunt?

"Rebekah Mikaelson." She said stretching out her hand.

I cautiously took it and shook it. "Caitlin."

When she lifted one of her perfect shaped eyebrows and looked at me questioningly, I quickly added "Howard. Caitlin Howard."

She smiled, showing of her pearly white teeth."And this is April." She said nodding her head at the other girl. "You should sit with us at lunch. We are much more fun than Elena and we won't stab you in the back." She laughed then as if it was a joke but of course I knew better. I opened my mouth to decline but in that moment an older lady who I assumed was our history teacher entered the class room.

"Rebekah and April please take your seats." She said. Then she spotted me and she said: "I assume you're the new student? Caitlin Howard?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You'll have to obtain a list of books for this class. We're currently busy with the French revolution. Have you already had that in your old school?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"Good. Then the others will benefit from you. So tell me, who was responsible for the French revolution?"

"Napoleon Bonaparte."

"And when was he born?"

"1769."

"And where was he born?"

'This is going to be a long day.' I thought as I answered her questions.

oOo

"Wow you really know a lot about history, don't you?" Bonnie said on our way out of the class room.

"Well it's one of my favourite subjects. It always has been. My whole family are kind of history junkies. We always visit exhibitions that are probably boring to normal people but we enjoy them." I said with a laugh.

"What's your next class?" Elena asked me.

I looked at my time table and said:"Trigonometry with Mrs. Halpern."

"Oh that's just down the hall and then left, in room 35 I believe."

"Thanks. I'll see you at lunch I guess?"

"I thought Rebekah wanted to eat with you?"

"She did but I never accepted."

We laughed and then went our separate ways, I to my trigonometry class and Elena and Bonnie to whatever class they had to attend.

As I walked down the hallway I smiled contently. 'Maybe high school isn't so bad after all.' I thought. How wrong I was.

oOo

"Caitlin over here!" I heard Elena call. I turned around and spotted her, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt sitting at a table. I manoeuvred my way through the hordes of students. And when I arrived at the table I hadn't even spilled anything on my tablet. I sat down in between Elena and Matt.

"This is Caroline, Bonnie, who you already know and Matt." Elena said pointing at each of them. I was greeted with friendly smiles and nods. Only Caroline seemed to be a bit apprehensive, though she tried to hide it with a smile. But if you've lived as long as I have you learn how to read people. I smiled back at them and pretended like I hadn't noticed Caroline's discomfort. I opened the biggest Styrofoam container on my tablet and inside was a steaming portion of what didn't even remotely look like lasagne. I hesitantly took a bite and instantly had to suppress the urge to spit it out again. That was when I noticed that everybody sitting at our table was expectantly looking at me. So I forced myself to swallow and suppress a gag.

"It's good." I brought out. Reaching for my orange juice and taking a large sip.

Then the whole table broke out in laughter.

"Okay it's disgusting. How can you eat this stuff every day?" I asked them in wonderment.

"We don't. Matt work's at the Grill so he usually brings us something from there or we bring something from home." Bonnie explained.

"Oh." I said, making a mental note to ask Mrs. Flowers to fix me something, since I couldn't even remember the last time I cooked.

"You can have some of mine if you wa.." Elena was saying when Caroline suddenly knocked down my orange juice and it spilled all over the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, but I knew it was all just an act. Nevertheless I decided to play along.

"No problem."

"Here you can have my bottle of water. I always carry around two with me." She said while digging through her bag. Triumphantly she pulled out a bottle and handed it over to me.

"Thanks." I said a bit suspicious.

"It's not poisoned I promise" She said laughing and I joined in with her.

"So like I said before, would you like some of my pasta?" Elena offered.

I nodded and handed her a container.

"So why are you in Mystic Falls?" Matt asked me curiously.

"Well" I said as Elena handed me back the container. "My dad got offered a job in Richmond so we decided to relocate to Virginia."

"But why Mystic Falls? Don't get me wrong I love it here but it isn't very interesting."

"My dad used to live here for some time before I was born. This is where he met my mother." I said unable to keep the sad tone out of my voice.

The others seemed to have noticed my sudden mood change but thankfully they didn't ask me about it. So instead of answering more questions I ate Elena's pasta, which was way better than the school food. I soon got thirsty and grabbed the water bottle Caroline had given me. I opened the lid and brought it to my mouth ready to take a swig. That was when it hit me. The water was laced with vervain. From the corner of my eye I saw Caroline glancing at me. Thankfully she hadn't noticed my hesitation. I swallowed a mouthful of the alleged water and put the lid back on again.

"Are you sure this is water? It smells kind of weird. A bit like cold herbal tea."I asked Caroline and saw how every pair of eyes around the table went wide with realization.

"No it's just normal water from the tab."

"Must be the water in Virginia then." I said with a shrug.

After that we all ate in silence and no more questions were asked.

oOo

After an exhausting day at school I was so glad to finally go home. Well actually to go to the little hotel just out of town. It had been so long since I last went to school that I'd completely forgotten how tiring it could be. I was walking in the direction of the bus stop when I smelled it; that metallic scent of blood. I glanced around at all the students who were either heading to their cars or the bus. I walked in the opposite direction where I was originally headed to and round a corner until I arrived at the place that most students called the stoner pit.

I put my hand in front of my mouth so no one could hear my scream. On the floor lay a young girl, probably a freshman judging by her young appearance, with a huge bite mark on her neck. I looked around to make sure no one was watching us and crouched down next to her. I gently took her wrist and touched her pulse point, sighing with relief when I could make out a faint but steady thumb.

I looked around again to make sure that no one was there and then I lifted my hand above the wound of the girl. I then closed my eyes and silently repeated some words in my head. I opened my eyes again only to see that the wound on the unconscious girl's neck was healing.

I got up to my feet when I heard a noise behind me and turned only to be met with Rebekah. With disgust I noticed the blood around her mouth. Some of it looked dry and some of it looked very fresh.

"You know, in my thousand years on this earth I have never met a witch who could heal someone, let alone by only thinking it." She said slowly advancing towards me. I cautiously took a step back, but that seemed to be a mistake because the next thing I knew was that she vamp sped to me and held me by the neck, effectively cutting of my air supply.

"What are you?" she angrily hissed at me.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it wasn't a major cliffhanger.**

**I know that a lot of you may have questions and I promise they will all be answered in time. If you have any urgent questions that you want to have answered or you just want to chat, feel free to leave me a review or send me a PM.**

**I don't know about the food at your school, but at my school it's really gross. In the one and half year I've been there I've only eaten in the cafeteria once and it was disgusting. So if the food at your school is decent, you can consider yourself very lucky.**

**Now here the part where I beg for you to review, favourite and follow..**

**Please? *puppy dog eyes***


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N A new update? Say what? **

**Yes you've read correctly. A new chapter! And yes I know that in the previous chapter I said that I was a slow writer, which I am.**

**The reason I'm updating this soon is that I'm actually sick and thus couldn't go to school and had to stay at home all day and could write. Sucks for me but no for you.**

**In this chapter you'll find out a lot about Caitlin. A lot of you had questions and I hope that after you've read this chapter at least some of them will be answered. And if you still have questions you can always write a review or send me a PM.**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart to those who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It means so much to me that someone would actually take time out of their day to read this story.**

**I still don't have a beta and I sadly still don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

**Btw Caitlin was born in the year 2014 so she's five years old in the flashback. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_London, 2019_

_"But I don't want to practice any spells!" I cried out._

_"I'm sorry sweetie, but Ava will be here in half an hour and she'll be angry at me if she finds out that you haven't practiced the spells again." The woman with the long brown hair said, as she hectically rushed through our house probably looking for her phone._

_"But I want to go play in the park with Claire." I whined._

_"I'm sorry Cait, but it's really important that you learn how to control your magic." She looked at me with a look that said that this was the end of the discussion. _

_I huffed crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Fine." I mumbled as I walked to the library and retrieved my grimoire. I sat in one of the huge leather armchairs and started reading the spells out loud. I had no idea what I was saying, but Ava had once told me that it was a language the Romans had spoken. Latin she had called it if I remembered correctly._

_After a few minutes of practicing the spells, I heard the familiar clicking of high heels and turned around. Ava walked in. She had long dark brownish hair, almost black actually, caramel coloured skin and she was carrying a stack of really old looking books._

_"Good you actually studied." She said. "So which spell shall we practice today? How about the headache spell?" She suggested._

_I nodded in answer._

_"Okay but we'll need a vampire to practice it on. Where's Kat?"_

_"She's looking for her phone." I said._

_Ava nodded and then shouted "KATHERINE!" _

_A second later Kat had flashed in the room._

_"It isn't really necessary to shout Ava. I'm a vampire I can still hear you if you talk normally. Anyways what's the matter?" she asked._

_"We need someone to practice the headache spell on." Ava answered her._

_Katherine groaned. "Not again.."_

_"Come on! You're the only one we can practice it on because Lexi's out of town."_

_She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."_

_Ava smiled triumphantly. "Okay Caitlin. Now concentrate really hard on Kat. Are you concentrated?"_

_I nodded._

_"Okay now remember to only use this spell when you feel threatened. You can sense when someone is different right? Like Katherine or Lexi compared to me?_

_I nodded again._

_"But don't use this spell on humans like Claire. If you do this spell on humans you could really hurt them understand?"_

_"But I don't want to hurt Kat." I said._

_"You won't hurt me for long sweetie. I will just feel a sting for a few moments but then I'll heal again." She tried to reassure me._

_I nodded hesitantly_

_Ava put her hands on my shoulders and turned me to Kat. She crouched down, so her head was on the same level as mine._

_"Focus on Katherine's brain and then pop." She instructed._

_I did as she said and concentrated on Katherine, but nothing happened. _

_"I can't do it." I said, my eyes filling with tears. _

_"No you can do it! Just try again and concentrate really hard." Kat said firmly._

_I nodded and wiped my tears away with my shirt sleeve. I focused on her again._

_"Come on you can do it!" Ava said from behind me._

_I narrowed my eyes in concentration and pictured Katherine's brain. Then I popped. And as I did so, Kat suddenly began to scream. I immediately stopped with the popping and ran to her. She was lying on the floor now and was clutching her head. I began to cry again and apologised profoundly to her. She sat up and brought me in for a hug. She rubbed soothing circles on my back to calm me down. My breathing began to even out again._

_"I-I'm so sorry." I hiccupped._

_"Shhh it's alright." Kat said wiping at my wet cheeks and bringing me in for a hug again._

_"Why do I have to do this? I don't want to hurt anyone!" I asked my voice muffled because I still had my face in Kat's neck._

_"One day you will be a very powerful witch." Ava explained. "You'll be more powerful than me, possibly the most powerful witch to ever exist. But with that power also comes great responsibility. You need to learn how to use your magic correctly; otherwise you could hurt someone unintentionally. And you don't want to do that right?"_

_"No I don't." I said, still sitting in Kat's lap._

_Katherine slowly stood up and pulled me with her. _

_"How about we go to the park?" She asked. "I think we've practices enough for one day."_

_I looked at Ava questioningly and she silently nodded._

_"Can I take Lizzie with me?" I asked hopeful._

_They laughed and Kat nodded her head._

_A smile spread across my face as I hurriedly ran to my room to get my favourite doll. I could still hear Ava and Kat laughing softly down stairs._

Mystic Falls, 2013

Rebekah was holding me in a death grip. I frantically tried to breathe but she was effectively cutting of my air supply so I tried to scream at her to stop but all that came out of my mouth was a gurgling sound. I felt myself becoming dizzy consequently I did the thing that I was taught to do in situations like this; I gave Rebekah an aneurism. She screamed and instantly let me go and clutched her head with her hands. She fell to her knees and screamed at me to stop and I did.

I took a few steps away from her when she angrily glared at me. Shocked I realized that I must have given her a pretty bad aneurism considering the blood that ran out of her nose.

I watched as she slowly stood up and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Neither have I ever seen a witch do such an aneurism." She said, this time not so forcefully.

"Well I'm not exactly like the witches you have met."

"So you _are_ a witch?" She asked with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Partly." I said.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked confused.

Sighing I looked around to make sure that no one was listening. I couldn't see anyone and the girl who had been attacked by Rebekah was still lying on the floor unconscious a few feet away from us.

"I am a true hybrid."

"What does that mean a _true_ hybrid?"

"It means that I was born a hybrid and not made like your brother Niklaus."

"But I don't understand.. You can't be a witch _and_ a vampire. I should know that best." She said with a sad tone to her voice.

In that moment I felt sorry for her. She had once told me that she had been a witch before their mother; my grandmother turned them into vampires. She had also told me that she had been really sad when she had realized that she had lost her powers.

"I never said I was a vampire." I said, choosing my words very carefully.

I could literally see how the wheels in Rebekah's head began to turn. "That..That's impossible." She stuttered.

"And yet here I am, the living proof that it is indeed possible."

"But..but why have I never met or heard of a werewolf-witch hybrid before?"

"We are very rare. I'm the only one actually." She looked at me in disbelief.

"You are lying! It can't be possible! You're a liar!" She screamed at me.

"If I were a liar could I do this?" I asked and whispered a few words in Latin. She gasped and I knew she must have seen my eyes turn yellow. For some reason they did that every time I used magic or when I got angry.

When my eyes started to turn back to their normal colour again the leaves on the floor started to move and the wind picked up. It only lasted a few seconds though.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked the shocked blonde.

"Y-yes I believe you." She stammered. "But how is this even possible? We were always told that the werewolf side is much stronger and more prominent than the witch side."

"My grandmother was a very powerful witch and I guess it got passed down to me." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"But I don't understand.. My mother was a very powerful witch as well. So why didn't I stay a witch?"

"I don't know why you were left out but.." I stopped when I noticed my slip. 'Dammit' I thought.

Rebekah's eyes went wide. "What do you mean with left out?" She asked taking a step towards me.

'There isn't a point anymore in not telling her' I thought.

"I'm your niece." I blurted out.

Her mouth fell open and she started shaking her head. "No that's impossible. Vampires can't procreate."

"But werewolves can."

"Klaus..." she said realization dawning.

"...is my father." I finished.

**A/N Please don't hate me for that cliffhanger! **

**This chapter was really difficult to write.. I hope I did an okay job..  
**

**Who of you guessed that Klaus was the father? Please let me know I'd really like to know.  
**

**Katherine isn't Caitlin's mother by the way. She's just looked after her since Cait was born because Klaus couldn't. You'll find out more about why in future chapters.**

**Also Lexi is alive :) I have just loved her from the start and was so sad when Damon killed her so I've decided to include her in this story. ****She won't play a major role but we will see a few scenes with her.**  


**I hope I'll be able to update soon, since I'm probably going to stay at home tomorrow again.**

**My throat hurts really bad and I would feel a lot better if you reviewed, favourited and followed this story ;)**

**Okay I'm gonna go write chapter 3 now.**

**Byeeeee**

**Sorry if this author's note was all over the place.. What can I say? I'm sick, I've hardly slept and I've drunk way too much coffee.. and now I'm craving coffee again.. great! #coffeeaddictproblems**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey long time no see! I'm so so so so so so sorry for the long wait! But as you may know, I've been sick these past few days actually still am so I couldn't write so much.**

**And sorry that this chapter is so short but I had to end the chapter where I ended it because next chapter will be the start of something big.. Read more at the bottom.**

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. I don't own the Vampie Diaries or the Originals.**

**Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed, favourited and followed! You guys rock!**

**See you at the bottom and enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

Rebekah laughed. She actually laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded slightly confused. But she just continued to laugh, as if the fact that Klaus was my father was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

"What's so funny?" I tried again.

She wiped at her eyes. "It's just that I can't picture my brother with a child."

"But I am his daughter!"

She seemed to have sobered up a little. "But how is it possible? Yes Nik is part werewolf but he's also part vampire and vampires can't procreate."

"It is possible! Think about it Bekah! Magic made him a vampire but he was born a werewolf."

"B-But it cannot be possible.."

"He's the original hybrid, the first of his kind. The rules for vampires and werewolves don't apply to him." I tried to convince her but when I looked into her eyes I could still see doubt.

"Fine. Let me show you that I really am who I claim to be." I lifted my hands to her face and with my thumbs I touched her temples and closed my eyes.

oOo

_Tokyo, 2026_

_"I've got a big full!" I shouted._

_The others groaned. "Not again." Kol said._

_I grinned at him and took all the chips to my side of the table._

_"You should be glad that you're only betting with candy and not with actual money." Klaus said from his spot on the couch._

_"And what about my pride? I, a 1000 year old vampire lose against a 12 year old?"_

_"What pride?" Rebekah asked from the kitchen and we all laughed._

_"Haha very funny Bekah. So who's up for another round?"_

_"Me!" I said._

_"No sweetheart. Leave Kol at least some of his pride." Klaus said._

_"Oh come on Nik! She loves to play poker!" Kol tried to convince him._

_"No. I don't want her to eat so much candy it's bad for the teeth."_

_"Don't be such a spoil sport!"_

_"I'm not a spoil sport Kol! I'm her father and as such I have certain responsibilities." Klaus snapped._

_Sensing a potential fight I quickly changed the subject and sat on the couch next to my dad. "Is it finished yet?" I asked him._

_His angry face instantly softened. "Nearly."_

_"Can I look at it?"_

_"Of course sweetheart." He said handing me over his sketch pad. I looked at the beautiful sketch of me lifting my hands above my head and laughing._

_"It's beautiful." I said. He smiled and put an arm around me and I cuddled up to his side and just watched him sketch._

_"It's ready!" Rebekah shouted._

_"What are we having for dinner?" I asked._

_"Your favourite." Katherine said smiling._

_Kol groaned. "Not again. We have spaghetti Carbonara every week."_

_"Shut up Kol! You don't have to eat it." Rebekah defended. _

_Kol murmured something that sounded like a swearword and that thought was confirmed when Elijah sent him a pointed look._

_"You should go to Italy where it was invented. It's much better there than the stuff Rebekah cooks." Kol proposed. And promptly Rebekah smacked the back of his head._

_"Pasta was actually invented in China and not in Italy as many believe." I intervened._

_"That's my girl! Smart like your dad." Klaus said proud._

_"And a know-it-all just like your dad." Kol added._

_"I just hope you don't have psychopathic tendencies like your dad." Kat said._

oOo

_I gently knocked at the door and then slowly opened it. I peaked into the dimly lit room. She was sitting on her bed reading a book but when she heard the door squeak she looked up._

_"Caitlin what's the matter?"_

_"I had a night mare. Can I come in?"_

_"Yes of course! Come sit." She said padding the spot next to her on the bed._

_I closed the door and walked over to her bed and lay next to her._

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"It was the same dream again. You know the one with the evil man who is being mean to dad and Uncle Elijah. And he's saying really mean things to me."_

_"Oh sweetie it was only a dream. You know that we'll always protect you. Remember family above all always and forever."_

_"I know but it felt so real." She stroked my hair and after that we stayed silent for a while._

_"Aunty Bekah?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I sleep here tonight?"_

_"Of course sweetie."_

_"Thanks you're the best aunt in the world." I whispered as I snuggled up in the covers._

_She laughed softly at that "I try, I try."_

oOo

I opened my eyes and saw Rebekah starring at me with wide eyes.

"You are telling the truth."

"Yes I am."

"You're my niece."

Before I had the chance to answer she had flung herself at me and hugged me. I stiffened for a moment because it was such a strange feeling. It had been so long since she had last hugged me that it felt kind of foreign to me. But after the initial shock I finally hugged her back. We stood there just hugging each other for a few minutes until we finally pulled away. Rebekah's eyes were glistening with unshed tears but she had a huge smile on her face. My heart broke at the thought of what I would have to do.

"How come Nik has never mentioned you?" She inquired.

"He doesn't know I exist." I explained to her.

"What? He doesn't know he has a daughter?"

"Well technically I'm not born yet."

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean not born yet? You're here. I can see you with my own eyes."

"I'm not born yet because I'm from the future." I told her and watched as her mouth hung open.

She closed her mouth and asked me "When will you be born?"

"In about a year and a half."

"We have to tell Nik about this." She said exited. "I can already imagine his surprised face. Oh I should totally take a picture when we tell him. Wouldn't that be so funny?"

"Yeah that'd be funny but sadly I can't let that happen."

"Wha.." She started to say.

"I'm sorry Rebekah but Klaus can't know about me just yet" I said apologetically as I stood before her and stared into her eyes. I felt my own eyes starting to dilate. "You will forget everything you've learnt here today about me. You'll forget everything I told you and everything I showed you in my visions. All you know is that I'm new here. You'll leave me alone. Now go."

After she flashed away I just stood there staring at nothing in particular. When I felt something wet on my face I was shocked to find out that I was crying. I quickly wiped them away.

'I have to get a grip on myself.'

**A/N So Rebekah's reaction was kind of inspired by my reaction.. Because when Elijah said "The girl is carrying your child." I just laughed so hard. Then I was in denial and from there it just went down hill. I'm a hardcore Klaroline shipper you see. I swear I will go down with this ship.**

**So Caitlin can compel originals.. What do you think about that?**

**I'm sorry if I messed up the poker part but I've no idea of poker what so ever. My only knowledge comes from 'Casino royale' and Wikipedia..**

**And next chapter Caitlin and Klaus will finally meet... dun dun dun**

**As always thank you so much for reading and I hope I'll see you soon! (But lets be real. I have two tests next week so it'll take a bit of time..)**

**Anyways please leave a review and favourite and follow this story!**

**Byeee**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a week but I've been really busy with school and I had to make some last minute christmas shopping.**

**But now I'm officially on winter break yaaayy :D**

**As always thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! You guys really make my day 33**

**I don't own TVD neither TO, sadly ;(**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4

_London, 2020_

_A knock could be heard from the door. I shot up from my seat in front the television and instantly forgot that my favourite TV show was on._

_"I'll get it!" I shouted as I ran to the door. I opened the door and outside in the hallway stood a tall man wearing a black suit. He was looking at me with wide eyes. I furrowed my brows and gazed up at him slightly confused._

_"You don't look like the pizza delivery guy." I stated._

_The man chuckled at my words._

_"No I don't."He affirmed._

_I turned around when I heard a loud gasp and saw Katherine standing behind me her eyes fixed on this mystery man._

_"Elijah." She wisped softly._

_"Katarina." The mystery man said. "It's been too long."_

_I was shocked when I saw her smile at him shyly. And was that a light blush I saw there, forming on her cheeks? "What are waiting for out there? Come on in!" At her words he took a cautious step over the threshold and walked into our house. I was watching him with suspicious eyes as he walked around in our entry room, looking at the various paintings that were hanging on the walls, some of which I had drawn. As if sensing my gaze on him he turned around and walked towards me with a bright smile on his face._

_"And who might you be young lady?" He asked as he stretched his hand out and I couldn't help but grin at his words._

_I took his hand and gave it a shake. "I'm Caitlin."_

_"Oh so you're this infamous Caitlin I've heard so much about. It's truly a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Elijah."_

oOo

_London, 2020 (a few months later)_

_I was hectically rushing around the house looking for my ballet shoes and tights. After a few minutes of searching for them I finally found them behind a door. I quickly stuffed them in my bag and walked out into the living room._

_Elijah was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Have you seen Kat? She's supposed to bring me to ballet practice." I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders._

_"No I haven't seen her since this morning. Can't Lexi drop you off?"_

_"No she's in Chicago. Something about visiting an old friend." I said biting my lip. I couldn't be late. Miss Romanova would kill me._

_As if sensing my discomfort Elijah asked: "Should I drop you off?"_

_My face instantly lit up and I nodded. He stood up from his sitting position on the couch and he got his jacket._

_It was cold outside when we exited the house. I had to hold his hand because the ground was so slippery. We walked to his car and he opened the car door for me like the gentleman he was._

_Inside the car it was a bit warmer but nonetheless freezing. Thankfully Elijah turned the heating on as soon as we were driving out of the parking spot._

_During the 10 minute ride we didn't talk very much because neither of us really talked much. Katherine was usually the one who did most of the talking._

_When we finally arrived at the ballet school, I was super relieved that we were on time._

_"Thanks for the ride 'Lijah." I said leaning over the gap between the driver's and the passenger's seat and hugging him. He rubbed my back like he always did when I hugged him but it didn't bother me at all. I actually found it quite soothing and comforting._

_"Anytime sweetheart, anytime." He murmured in my hair._

_I pulled away after a few moments and pushed open the door. But before I climbed out of the car, I turned back to Elijah. "You know, I'm really glad that Kat has someone as good as you. She deserves to be happy and you seem to make her happy." I said and with those words I climbed out of the car and walked to the door of the ballet school._

_Before I entered the building though I turned back to Elijah's car and waved at him one last time and he waved back. I smiled happily before entering the building._

oOo

Six weeks had passed since the day I erased Bekah's memories. Rebekah had done as I'd said; she had left me alone. As for Elena and the others; they trusted me more every day. Even Carline seemed to have warmed up to me. I considered them good friends even though I knew it couldn't last long. They had also introduced me to Stefan and Damon Salvatore. To say it had been awkward would be the understatement of the century.

I had also always kept an eye out for Klaus over the past six weeks but it seemed as if he had disappeared from the face of the earth. But that didn't worry me at all because I knew that he would return to Mystic Falls eventually.

Today was a Friday evening and as always on Fridays we went to The Grill. It had kind of become a tradition that we would go to The Grill every Friday to celebrate the weekend. We would eat, drink and play billiard or foosball. It was usually me, Elena, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and sometimes Stefan would tag along.

Today was one of those days again and it made me happy. And I smiled as our little group entered The Grill.

oOo

_London, 2021_

_The day I met Klaus started out fairly normal. I woke up at 7:30 and got dressed. Then I walked down and went to the kitchen to have a bowl of Rice Krispies. But in the living room I halted my step because there at our kitchen bar sat a man that I had never seen before. He was tall, had blondish brown hair and crystal blue eyes that somehow looked very familiar to me. Although I couldn't remember ever having met him there was something familiar about him. Then it hit me. It was the eyes. This man had the same eyes that I saw every morning when I looked in the mirror; those eyes that were looking at me now._

_He gave me a friendly smile. "Hello sweetheart. You must be Caitlin."_

_I could only gulp and nod._

_"My name is Nik. I'm Elijah's brother." Then he seemed to notice that I was still standing in the middle of the living room. "Do you want breakfast?"_

_"Yes please." I said and sat on the bar stool next to his._

_"What do you want for breakfast? Toast? Cereal?" He questioned._

_"Rice Krispies please."_

_He smiled and retrieved my cereal, a bowl and a spoon from the cupboards and some milk from the fridge._

_He put everything in front of me on the bar. "What do you want to drink?"_

_"A glass of orange juice please." I said and he went to the fridge again to get the orange juice._

_Then we sat at the bar together in silence, me eating my cereal and him drinking coffee. Until we heard some commotion upstairs and a few moments later Elijah and Katherine came downstairs followed by Lexi._

_When Elijah spotted Nik and me sitting in the kitchen he stopped and moved in front of Katherine, almost protectively it seemed._

_"Niklaus what are you doing here?" Elijah asked._

_"Can't I visit my own brother?" Nik asked with mock offense._

_Just in that moment Lexi chimed in. "Cait you should go to school. I'll drive you." She said taking my hand and almost dragging me to the door._

_"Wait!" I said and turned around to Nik "Will I see you again?" I asked._

_"Oh yes sweetheart. I promise you. We'll be seeing each other a lot from now on." He promised and smiled. I winked at Elijah, Kat and Nik as I took Lexi's outstretched hand again and we went out the door._

oOo

I got this weird feeling in my stomach that I always got when someone was watching me. I looked around in the restaurant until my gaze fell on the bar and I felt cold inside. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. It was beating so fast that I was sure that if I were human I'd have a heart attack. The breath was stuck in my throat and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

There at the bar sat none other than Klaus.

And he was staring straight at me.

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter and it reached your expectations..**

**Please favorite, follow and review!**

**Until next time..**

**BTW if you want to stalk me follow me on Twitter! My name is DeborahPatts **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Hiii guys! Happy belated New Year! I hope you all had lovely a holiday and a happy and safe New Year.**

**Today I'm back with a new chapter for you! Woohooo :D**

**Thank you to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed. You guys are the best!**

**As always, I don't own TVD nor TO. I don't have a beta so sorry for all the mistakes I've made. I'm only human.**

Chapter 5

Klaus wasn't actually staring at me as it turned out. He was staring at a certain blonde vampire standing three feet away from me. I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face. It was nice to see him like this, so human. He had acted like a monster for a thousand years but she knew that it was just a facade, a wall he built around himself. He thought that if he didn't let anyone in, nobody could hurt him. And after a thousand years he finally showed some feelings towards someone else besides his family. My train of thought was interrupted when said someone groaned beside me.

I turned towards her. "What's the matter?" I asked.

She sighed and nodded in the direction of the bar. "Cocky asshole is sitting at the bar." I had to suppress the giggle at her very accurate description.

"You know him?" I asked her faking curiosity.

"Does she know who?" Elena barged in.

"Klaus." Caroline answered with another nod to the bar.

Elena followed her nod to the bar and her face instantly fell. I felt anger boiling inside of me. Yes, Klaus had done some horrible things; especially to Elena. But Elena wasn't innocent in all of this. She had tried to kill him countless times and she had killed Finn. Klaus hadn't talked much about my uncle, but every time he spoke of him he had that twinkle in his eyes. I knew he'd never admit it, but I knew he missed his big brother and that he had looked up to him.

My thoughts were again interrupted when Caroline huffed angrily. 'Why doesn't he stop already? He knows I'm with Tyler even though Tyler isn't here right now." Elena and I exchanged a worried look; Caroline had been moody these past few days because Tyler had left to see some family friends. That's what they told me anyway.

To take her mind off Tyler we dragged her to a free table at the back.

'I'm going to get us some drinks.' I announced.

'I'll come with you.' Caroline chimed in. I couldn't help the small smile. When she saw me trying to hide it she huffed.

'What?! I'm not going because of him. I just wanted to give you a hand with the drinks.'

'Sure whatever you say.' I said laughing and exchanged a meaningful look with Bonnie, who laughed aswell.

When we walked to the bar to get our drinks, I saw that Klaus wasn't sitting there on his own. Kol was sat next to him with a drink in his hand and a mischievous grin on his handsome face. My father had told me of some of the silly things Kol had done before I was born and while he had behaved quite well most of the times when I was around him there were these time when he would play a prank on dad or aunty Bekah and sometimes even uncle Elijah and every time he played a prank he would have this gleam in his eye that made him seem like a little boy. It was the exact same gleam his eyes had right now. Just that there was something different about it but I couldn't put my finger on what.

When we arrived at the bar I ordered three cokes, since I couldn't buy anything alcoholic because I looked like a 17-year old high school girl. From the corner of my eye I could see Klaus talking with Kol and shaking his head at something Kol asked. He then turned back to us with his glass raised.

'Join us for a drink?' Klaus asked.

Caroline scoffed. "You don't get it do you? Come on Cait let's go. Matt can bring our drinks to our table.' She took my hand and went to pull me away but then a voice spoke up.

'I think _Cait _is old enough to make her own decisions. Just because my brother won't have any fun tonight doesn't mean I will either.' Kol said, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at me. I made a face and quickly turned around and nearly ran back to our table. I couldn't believe my uncle had flirted with me. Even though he didn't know I was his niece it still gave me the creeps when I thought back at the looks he had given me; definitely not ones an uncle gave his niece.

When I was half sprinting back to our table I spotted a familiar baseball cap in the crowd. It instantly stood out because the man wearing it was so tall. I couldn't believe he had found me in such a short amount of time.

As if sensing my eyes on him the man turned around and I was met with an all too familiar face. He gave a little nod with his head in the direction of the back door. It was so unnoticeable that no one would have seen it but I did and I knew what he wanted me to do.

I was curious as to what had brought him here, so I slowly made my way over to the back door and greeted some of my classmates on my way. As it was the grill was packed. It was a Friday night, which meant that most of the customers where students celebrating the weekend start.

When I opened the heavy back door I felt a cold breeze brush my face. The breeze was very welcoming since it had been very stuffy in the Grill. I had only waited a few minutes until the door was pushed open again and he stepped out.

We were both silent for a long while. He was staring at my face and I was looking everywhere but him. After what seemed like an eternity but what was probably only a few minutes I decided to start the conversation.

'Your hair has grow..' I started to say but he interrupted me.

'Where have you been this entire time?' He asked me angrily.

'Here..' I said quietly looking at the ground.

'Look at me when I'm talking to you.'

'Don't tell me what to do! You're not my father." I snapped back at him.

'No I'm not your father. But imagine if Klaus was here.'

I looked up at his words and clenched my teeth. 'You wouldn't.'

He sighed and closed his eyes. 'Look Cait. I'm not here to blackmail you..'

'Oh really? Because it seems an awful lot like you are blackmailing me.' I interrupted him.

'May and I found something.' He said, unfazed by my comment.

That caught my attention. May was a witch that I had stayed with for a few months and Eric was her brother, which was how we met.

'What have you found?' I asked him my curiosity sparked.

'Remember when we told you that we couldn't bind your magic because it was too strong?' He asked and I nodded my head. 'Well, we've heard of a spell that may be strong enough to bind your magic.'

'Really?' I asked laughing. 'Do you have it with you?'

Now he was the one to look at the ground. 'We only know the name of the witch that created the spell. But we know that she lived here in Mystic Falls and maybe her grimoire is still somewhere around here in a museum.'

'What's her name?'

'Her name's Ayanna and she lived here during the 11th century.' He answered my question.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew who she was and had luckily kept an eye on things over the centuries so I knew that the grimoire was somewhere in the Mikaelson mansion.

'Thank you Eric. You have been a very good friend which makes this so much harder.'

Before he even had the chance to say another word or call for help, I had my hands at his throat and twisted with all my strength. I heard a sickening crack as his body became limp.

I stared down at his unmoving body on the ground and felt a pang in my chest. I didn't regret killing him. It had to be done because he knew too much.

I dragged his body over to one of the massive containers the Grill used for their rubbish.

I couldn't bring myself to feel pity for the boy I'd just killed. I didn't have the time for mundane human feelings. I had a mission that needed to be fulfilled.

**A/N Just a quick explanation: Binding a witch's magic means taking their magic away. So they won't be able to use magic anymore.**

**So we now know that Caitlin is a witch.. Which makes sense because her grandmother, the original witch Ester was also a witch. I'm keeping it ral here in my story :P**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it taking me so long to write. If you did please leave me your thoughts in a review :)**

**Until next time..**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello everyone. In honour of the 100th episode of 'The Vampire Diaries', I decided to upload a new chapter! **

**I honestly can't wait for tonight's episode! I'm so excited!**

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed!**

**As always I don't own 'TVD' or 'TO'.**

Chapter 6

_Tokyo, 2024_

_The ding of the elevator brought me out of my daydreaming. Kat and I exited the lift on the 73__rd__ floor and walked down the corridor. We turned left and arrived in front of a dark red door with the number 247 written in black on a golden plate that hung at the door. She unlocked the door and I stormed inside into the living room and into the waiting arms of my father. He spun me around in his arms a few times until I was dizzy. Thankfully he stopped and we sat together on the couch._

_"So how was Ueno park?" He asked me._

_"It was great!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. "All the cherry blossom trees were blooming and it was so beautiful and everywhere you looked you could see pink!"_

_"And what did you do? I mean other than admire the trees?"_

_"First we rented a boat and went on a tour on the lake and after that we went to the zoo and we saw giant pandas and elephants and giraffes."_

_"Sound like you had an interesting day." Klaus commented._

_"Yes and after that we went back to the park again and we saw a woman dressed as a clown making shapes and animals with balloons and she gave me this" I said pulling a balloon dog out of my bag and showing it to my father. He smiled at my excitement._

_"I remember when the park was first opened. I lived here with your uncles Kol and Elijah and your aunt Bekah at the time and visited the park on the opening day."_

_"Did you also get a balloon animal?"_

_He chuckled. "No that was a very long time ago." Suddenly his voice became very serious. "Unfortunately we couldn't stay in Tokyo very long. Our father found us soon after and we had to flee."_

_I knew his relationship with his father had been very complicated and he didn't like to talk about it so I refrained from questioning him about it despite my curiosity. Instead I asked him something else. _

_"Can you tell me about your mother?"_

_"Your grandmother." I nodded._

_"Well.. She was a very kind woman. Very caring. And she was a witch just like you."_

_"Really?" I asked surprised by this. He had never told me that the witch gene had come from his side of the family. I had just always assumed that it came from my mother._

_"Mhhm. She was a very powerful witch."_

_"Will I ever be as powerful as her" I asked looking up at him with big eyes._

_"You'll be even more powerful than her."_

oOo

With my new mission in mind, I confidently walked back into the Grill after getting rid of Eric's body in a dumpster.

Somehow I had to get access to the Mikaelson mansion without anyone seeing me. I went to walk back to our table but halted in my step when I heard a familiar, female laugh. Slowly I turned around and saw Rebekah and April sitting together at a table not far from where I was. The wheels inside my head began to turn and I an idea formed in my head.

I went back over to our table.

"There you are!" Caroline exclaimed slightly annoyed.

"Where have you been?" Bonnie asked me.

"Just thought I'd seen someone I know but it wasn't them." I lied.

"Oh okay. Well I hope you don't mind that we've already started with the drinks but you were gone for quite some time." Elena said.

"It's not a problem at all." I said and discreetly glanced over at the bar where I noticed that Klaus and Kol were still there. Kol caught my glance and I quickly averted my eyes. In doing so I spotted Rebekah standing up and heading in the direction of the restrooms.

"I'll just quickly go to the bathroom." I excused myself and went to the bathrooms. I opened the door as quietly as possible and quickly checked if there were any other people there besides Rebekah and myself. Thankfully there weren't. I leaned against the wall and waited. As soon as the door to one of the stalls opened I straightened.

Rebekah exited the stall and as soon as she saw me, she gave me an angry glare.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered.

"I need your help." I stated rather than asked.

"Why should I help you?" She asked with disdain in her voice.

Instead of answering her question I took two steps forwards so I was standing in front of her. My eyes started to dilate as I compelled her.

"You want to fix things with us. You will invite me, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and April over to your house for a slumber party. You will make sure that none of your brothers are there. Now wait here for a few minutes and then come over to our table and invite us." With that I turned around and walked out of the bathroom and back to our table.

Soon after Rebekah emerged from the bathroom and walked over to our table.

"What is she doing here?" I heard Caroline whisper to Elena.

But before Elena had the chance to whisper something back Rebekah arrived at our table.

"Hey Rebekah." I said, since everyone else was quiet.

"Hey. So I really think that we started things off on the wrong foot and I wanted to invite you over to my house for a slumber party so we can get to know each other better and get over this silly fight."

Before anyone could decline her offer I quickly said. "That's a brilliant idea! We'd love to come to your house! To be honest, I never quite understood why you all hated each other so much." Of course this was a complete lie but I knew that they couldn't explain it to me without revealing what they truly were and thus wouldn't start an argument.

"Really? Great! Tomorrow 8 p.m at my house." Rebekah said smiling.

"We'll be there."

"Okay see you tomorrow!" She said as she turned around and walked back to her table.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**In case any of you were wondering, Ueno park does actually exist. When I was looking for parks in Tokyo on Google the pictures with the cherry blossom trees just stood out to me so I decided I wanted them to go there. The park was opened in 1873. **

**Please follow, favourite and review!**

**Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
